dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Lord's Trust: The First Task
Notes I haven't personally done this quest myself, although I did have my character fight in the proving? If any of the details are off, please fix them. I have a question though: at the end of the Proving, I had the option to shout my support for Prince Bhelen, despite the fact that everybody in the Proving Hall itself suggested I was fighting on Harrowmont's behalf. Is this possible even when properly supporting Harrowmont? I had already completed Bhelen's quest and killed Jarvia before doing the Proving, so I don't know if that affected anything. Additionally, in the battle where you can choose a partner, it did not let me choose Shale (my party consisted of Shale, Alistair, and Zevran). Is Shale just perma-banned from the proving? Do only two of your party members get selected as partner candidates? Thanks for any help! - Ancestralmask 15:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) -You cannot choose to shout your support for Prince Bhelen unless you have completeted A Prince's Favor: The First Task. It did not give me this option even though I had given the papers to Lord Dace and Lord Helmi. -My party of Wynne, Alistair and Leilana were all available to me so I think this is a bug due to the fact that Shale is DLC. DataJager 10:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) -And it wouldn't be really fair, allowing a war golem "worth ten dwarven fighters" into a tournament, would it? Kinda like playing "chicken" with one of them driving a tank.-- 08:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Opponents in the Proving Playing as a Level 14 Rogue/Assassin, the fighters I saw were: (All equipment is estimated on looks and HP values are vaguely calculated from damage floaters) Round 1: Seweryn - A Dwarf Warrior armed with a small wooden shield and an axe. Approximately 200 HP Round 2:Myaja and Lucjan - Myaja is a Warrior armed with a Mace and a Wooden Shield and clad in what looks to be Red Steel Plate Armor and has about 280 HP. Lucjan is a rogue with two daggers (of some specialization) and studded leather armor and has about 180 HP Round 3: Sister Hanashan. A Dwarf Warrior wielding a greatsword and wearing red steel plate armor with approximately 250 HP. Round 4: Wojech and Velanz Wojech is a Dwarven Warrior with a Longsword and a Small Wooden Shield, wearing Silverite Plate armor, boots, and helm with around 260 HP. Velanz is a Dwarven Rogue/Assassin (has mark of Death) with a Mace and Dagger and wearing chainmail(I think?) and around 150HP Round 5: Piotin, His Right Hand and 2 others Piotin is a Dwarven Warrior wears Silverite plate and wields a two-handed battle Axe Piotin's Right Hand is a Dwarven Warrior wields a mace and shield and wears red steel plate Henchman 1 is a Dwarven Rogue/Duelist , wields 2 Axes and wears Red Plate Henchman 2 is a Dwarven Rogue, wields a crossbow and wears studded Leather. Hopefully that helps, I am going to add in the classes and names but the rest of this stuff can stay on the Discussion page until someone confirms it. DataJager 07:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Links to A Prince's Favor:The First Task If you have started A Prince's Favor, Vartag will confront you when you complete the Proving and angrily accuse you of betraying him. You can agree or you can Persuade him that you want to make it up to the Prince or that you want to spy on Harrowmont. However the First Task quest will then be rendered impossible. Convincing Gwiddon to fight--Dwarven Noble origin If your character is a dwarf noble, then no intimidation or persuasion check is required to convince him to fight again--you just respond to his question "who is the source on this information?" with "My source is character's name." He then gets obsequious, finally recognizing you, realizes that there is still hope for Harrowmont, and re-joins the proving. On Saving This page says you can only save during the Proving challenges if you rest between matches. That's not entirely true. When you get control once you're in the ring, if you hit the quicksave (on PC) before you draw your weapon, it will save the fight just before you engage your opponent. I just did this last night because it took me a couple cracks to win that final battle. 16:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Arteris consequences? are there any consequences for the story progression after you choose a side? Bugs/Glitch I found a very nerving bug. If you fight in the proving there is a short time after the battle until you come back to the announcer to continue or rest. It is possible to talk to the announcer who stands on the balcony in this time. This will bring you to the beginning of the proving and start several kinds of bugs. Worst of all your currently selected party members black out in the selection screen and are no longer available.